gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermit's Lair
}} This is the secret lair owned by the Godhermit. Hidden in a secret location, the lab is underground, and has multiple rooms. Main room The main room of the lab is enormous, filled with doors to other locations of the lab, tunnels leading to the islands in the Caribbean, several chairs, and a desk. This room is used mainly for presentations to the few guests allowed. Potion/liquid room This room's walls are lined with shelves, there are tables everywhere, and there are several desks, all of them containing various potions and other liquids collected or created by Hermit over the years. Some of the liquids include: *Several vials of Jack's Brew *Hermitonics *Phantom Spirits *Growin' Grog *Morbid Potion *Acid Experiment rooms There are multiple experiment rooms. As their titles suggest, these rooms are used for experimenting. In each room, there is at least one glass box up against a wall, with creatures being contained in them. The boxes have modified Hermitonics that keep the subjects alive to prevent them from starving, suffocating, or generally dying in any other way. Some of the subjects include: *Various types of Navy guards *Several Black Guard soldiers *Various types of Undead *Fly Traps *Crabs *Scorpions *Wasps *Various types of Legendary fish Hermit's study Hermit keeps a large room with several objects he is currently studying. He writes books detailing his studies, and then organizes them into categories: creatures, people, items, liquids. Additionally, he has a globe on his desk where he marks locations of future places to travel, and areas that have already been explored. Two staircases on either side of his desk lead up to a floor right above the desk. This floor has a case showing prized weapons that Hermit collected over the years. Under this floor, behind Hermit's desk, there is a 7-foot window overlooking a cavern, where prisoners from fights, along with undead workers, are seen mining for interesting items. These workers are watched carefully by guards resurrected by Hermit, easily identified by their skull masks and blue-glowing eyes. Vault In here, Hermit keeps a large vault where he stores money. There are hundreds of vaults filled with gold, and even more that remain empty. These vaults make Hermit one of the richest people in the world. Library Hermit often organizes books in this area. It has hundreds of shelves, all lined with books. These books are of various types, from old folk tales to "Journey of the Leviathan" to "Murder on Everglade Alley" and even books detailing Hermit's adventures. This is the only location in the lair that is public. Those who borrow the books always return them; they fear Hermit's wrath should they take a book without returning it. Gallery File:Screen shot 2012-01-20 at 3.32.51 PM.png|A hallway leading to another section of the lair File:Screen shot 2012-01-20 at 3.30.08 PM.png|One of the locations of the Lab File:Screen shot 2012-01-20 at 3.35.56 PM.png|Potions room File:Screen shot 2012-01-30 at 8.46.42 PM.png|The Library Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:Parax Category:POTCO